gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 625
Summary In a flashback/memory, Ougai was the last to be defeated of a small Dakini group, his first horn broken off. He wonders why the perpetrator, known as the strongest Dakini with the nickname "Horn of God", decided to betray his people and abandon the battlefield. He admits to feeling regret that his battle-hungry species had destroyed countless civilizations before their prime and now wishes to understand what these civilizations will 'bloom' into, like how the Dakini were born to fight and fight to live. Ougai reveals that the traitor had been infected with a plant-like parasite and was undergoing treatment. But the parasite affects the brain and, he believed changed the traitor; said Dakini refuted this, he believed that that both he and the parasite "bloomed". In the present, the heavily injured Ougai kills his pursuers and limps through Kabuki's alleyways. Since his defeat at the hands of the traitor, he and his men grew stronger so they will never feel this fear and disgrace again. But like before, he lost his horn and felt fear, then he stops near the alley's exit to see more of his men being killed by the Hyakka plus the Yagyuu school and their volunteer force. He also knew that the humans had also struck fear into the Shinra, forced to retreat since their leader's demise along with being struck down by the humans. He thinks back to the traitor's words on wondering about other species' existences and wills and wonders himself on how these "weaker" species, so different from them, frightened the two strongest Amanto races. Jirochou notes that the district was still surrounded despite the fact they made the two mercenary tribes retreat but they still need a way to disperse the army. Gintoki gives a sadistic smile and tells the others that they should let the tribes leave with their fear as it will definitely affect the others. Outside the front gate, Saigou, the okama and some defenders remain standing after defeating waves of soldiers. Another wave attacks until an explosion occurs behind the defenders caused by Gintoki knocking out some Dakini through the gate. Both sides watch in shock as the mercenaries flee through all four of the district's gates while still being slaughtered by enemy forces. Jirochou admits that purposely allowing their gates open for the enemy to flee thus putting the rest of the army in confusion and getting them to retreat was a gamble that more than likely will fail. This was something the elderly ex-Joui yakuza and the elderly sword-style school grand-master wouldn't even try to plan out much less older, more experienced generals. But both Jirochou and Binbokusai admit that they knew of one crazy idiot who will take that gamble to save the world. Gintoki calls out to his allies to keep fighting and push forward. Some of the soldiers turn and flee in fear and Shinpachi believes that the Earthlings are winning. But everything stops when the fled soldiers are immediately killed by Ougai, who orders them to stand their ground unless they want to be killed by him. Shinpachi realizes that the Dakini leader had implanted a greater fear in the soldiers, causing them to turn around toward the defenders. Ougai still mentally declares that even if something in this planet makes them scared, his race will overcome it and states they will still destroy this planet. He notices a Dakini walking past him and wacks him on the head, reiterating not to retreat. The Dakini ignores the hit and apologizes to a crushed flower, admitting that he was taking everyone to shelter and came too late to save it. Ougai then realizes that this Amanto was the same one as the infected traitor that defeated him years before ... Hedoro?! Characters Category:Chapters